Pekerjaan Aneh
by Vicky Schiffer
Summary: Bagaimana jika para Espada menjadi  gelandangan dan mendapat pekerjaan aneh?Simak cerita berikut ini...!Chapter 3 UPDATEEEE!
1. Chapter 1:Rapat

Akhirnya saya punya ide juga buat bikin fic bikin fic ini saya keliling dunia dulu(Mimpiii).

Udahlah langsung ke intinya aja(dasar author bodoh loe kan yg

bikin ini muter-muter),karena saya masih baru disini saya minta arahan dari para senpai,O yomi kudasai!

* * *

><p>Pekerjaan Aneh<p>

Suatu hari,ada seorang gelandangan bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Dia sedang berjalan ke tempat perkumpulan para-teman temannya

"Hai,Ulquiorra."Kata perempuan berambut hijau itu.

"Hai juga,Nel."Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Ayo kita pergi ke tempat perkumpulan kita biasanya."Kata Nel

"Ok,Ayo!"Sahut Ulquiorra.

Akhirnya mereka berangkat berdua ke tempat perkumpulan teman temannya.

"Hai Teman Teman."Teriak Ulquiorra bersamaan dengan Nel.

"Hai."Jawab mereka semua tanpa menoleh.

"Hei Ulquiorra kenapa kau berjalan dengan Nel?"Tanya pemuda berambut biru sambil cemberut(author ditonjok).

"Kami kebetulan bertemu saat sedang ingin pergi ke sini."Jawab Ulquiorra dengan muka datar(Seperti habis di setrika*di tabok Ulqui*).

"Ya itu betul Grimmjow."Kata Nel.

"Baiklah,semuanya sudah kita mulai rapatnya."(kayak pejabat aja*di bantai rame rame*)Kata Aizen.

Mereka duduk dengan rapi seperti para pejabat zaman sekarang.(author langsung pingsan pas nulis ini)

"Zaman sekarang orang pada pelit semua,bagaimana kita mengatasinya agar kita bisa mendapat uang?Tanya Aizen.

"Bagaimana kalau kami menjadi preman,kalau para cowok menjadi bencong?"Tanya Nel.

Semua cowok langsung muntah kecuali Yumichika.

"Siapa yang setuju?"Tanya Aizen saat sudah selesai muntah.

"Saya."Kata 15 anak perempuan dan 1 anak cowok yaitu Yumichika.

"Dan yang tidak setuju?"Tanya Aizen.

"Saya."Jawab semua anak cowok kecuali Yumichika.

"Akan kuhitung dulu,yang setuju 1,2,3…16 tidak setuju 1,2,3…11 orang."Kata Aizen.

"OH MY GOD."Kata semua anak cowok kecuali Yumichika.

Semua anak cowok langsung pingsan,kecuali Yumichika(Yumichika terus).

"Wah,gawat nih."Kata Nel.

* * *

><p>"Wahh!"Kata semua anak cowok dengan bangun bersamaan.<p>

"Untung hanya mimpi."Kata Renji.

"Kata siapa mimpi"Jawab Rukia.

"Saatnya bertugas."Kata Nel.

"Baiklah."Kata mereka semua serentak.

Semua anak cowok langsung memakai pakaian anak cewek memakai pakaian premannya.

* * *

><p>Bagaimana Kelanjutannya silakan tunggu di chapter berikutnya.<p>

Maaf para readers mungkin ceritanya sedikit gaje/memang benar-benar gaje

Jika ada kesalahan dalam fic ini tolong beritahu lewat Review...!


	2. Chapter 2:Waktunya Bekerja

Akhirnya saya update juga ini fic,maaf menunggu lama(padahal baru beberapa hari),terima kasih untuk buat kk Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer saya udah Update!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:Waktunya Bekerja<p>

"Ayo teman-teman."Teriak Yumichika dengan semangat.

"Dasar BAHAN!"Jawab Ikkaku.

"BAHAN apaan?"Tanya Renji.

"BAnci muraHAN."Teriak Ikkaku.

Cowok-cowok ketawa semua sampai sakit perut(Author juga ikut ketawa *hahahahaha*).

"Daripada loe,BOLONG!"Teriak Yumichika.

"BOLONG apaan?"Tanya Ichigo.

"BOtak kincLONG!"Jawab Yumichika.

Cowook-cowok ketawa lagi sampai-sampai pada BAB di celana semua.

Lalu,semua cowok pada masuk WC untuk BAB dan ganti baju.

"Udah ah bercandanya ayo kita kerja."Kata Aizen

~OoO~

"Siapa duluan nih?"Tanya Aizen.

"Gw dulu aja deh,sekalian ngajarin loe semua."Jawab Yumichika.

Yumichika berjalan ala banci zaman sekarang yang jalan sambil menggoyangkan p****tnya ke sana-sini.

"Ih najis deh gw ama dia,gw aja yg cewek jalannya kagak kayak gitu banget deh."Kata Rangiku.

Semua banci eh salah maksudnya semua cowok yang udah make pakaian banci langsung kaget setengah mati.

"Ah,ngagetin aja loe Matsumoto."Bisik Toushirou.

"Pergi loe sono,hus,hus,hus."Jawab Grimmjow sambil mengusir Rangiku.

"Iya,gw pergi deh,oh iya pacar loe nyariin tuh."Jawab Rangiku.

"Hah,pacar gw ?"Tanya Grimmjow.

"Gak usah pura-pura bego deh loe,pacar loe kan Neliel."Jawab Rangiku sambil pergi.

"Cie,cie, Grimmjow yayang loe nyariin tuh."Kata Ichigo.

"Kapan loe jadian Grimm?"Tanya Ulquiorra temen deket Grimmjow.

"Alah,bacod loe semua,pokoknya sekarang kita liat Yumichika dulu aja deh."Jawab Grimmjow mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_Bang SMS siapa ini bang_,  
><em> Bang pesannya pake sayang sayang<em>,  
><em> Bang nampaknya dari pacar abang<em>,  
><em> Bang hati ini mulai tak tenang<em>,

_ Bang tolong jawab tanyaku Abang_,  
><em> Bang nanti HP ini ku buang<em>,  
><em> Bang ayo dong jujur saja abang<em>,  
><em> Bang, kalau masih sayang<em>,

_ Kalau Bersilat lidah, memang Abang rajanya_,  
><em> Tlah nyata Abang salah masih saja berkilah<em>,

_ Orang salah kirimlah_,  
><em> Orang iseng-iseng lah<em>,  
><em> Orang salah kirimlah<em>,  
><em> Orang iseng-iseng lah<em>,

_ Mulai dari sekarang HP aku yang pegang,_

"Ih geli gw ngeliat Yumichika."Jawab mereka semua.

"Dah tuh,dah gw contohin sekarang mendingan loe semua pada kerja sono."Teriak Yumichika.

"Iya,Iya,Yumichika-sama."Jawab mereka semua.

"Kok manggilnya pake sama?"Tanya Yumichika.

"Kan elo master Banci,Yumichika –sama"Jawab mereka serentak.

"Hahahaha,akhirnya kalian semua nyadar juga,pokoknya sekarang cepet kerja semua."Teriak Yumichika dengan ganasnya.

"Ih najis,narsis banget sih nih orang geli gw jadinya."Batin mereka semua.

"Ulquiorra loe nyanyi andaiku Gayus Tambunan,Gin loe nyanyi cinta satu malam,Aizen loe nyanyi alay,Ikkaku loe nyanyi keong racun,Ichigo loe nyanyi punk rock jalanan,Toushiro karena loe masih kecil loe nyanyi balonku aja deh,Ggio loe nyanyi dokter cinta,Grimmjow loe nyanyi kucing garong,Renji loe nyanyi lagu band smosh cenat cenut,Gw nyanyi lagu sms,Uryuu yang mintain ,semuanya cepet kerja sono!"Teriak Yumichika.

~OoO~

_Malam Hari_

**Ulquiorra POV**

Seharian aku capek sekali karena di suruh kerja oleh Yumichika sialan saat aku mau tidur aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur jadi aku keluar dulu saja dari rumah aku keluar aku melihat temanku dia bernama Orihime Inoue aku biasa memanggilnya _Onna._

"Hai,Onna,sedang apa kau malam-malam begini?"

"Hai juga,Ulquiorra,aku tidak bisa tidur,kau juga sedang apa malam-malam begini."Jawabnya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur,Bagaimana jika kau kutemani tidur Onna?"Jawabku.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya yang mulus itu memerah,aku juga tidak mengerti,tapi saat dia menjawab "Baiklah"aku merasa sangat senang sekali.

"Mau tidur dimana Onna?"Tanyaku.

"di rumahmu saja."Jawabnya.

"Baiklah."Kataku.

"Ayo,Onna."Kataku lagi.

_Saat tiba di rumahku_

"Onna,kau tidur di kamarku saja biar aku tidur di ruang tamu."Kataku

"Tak usah Ulquiorra kau saja yang tidur di kamar biar aku yang di ruang tamu."Jawabnya.

"Tak usah Onna."Jawabku.

"Ya sudah,aku juga tidur di ruang tamu."Jawabnya lagi.

Jantungku terasa berdebar-debar,aku tak mengerti kenapa aku melihat kesamping ternyata dia sudah tidur,akhirnya aku tertidur juga.

**End Of Ulquiorra POV**

**Orihime POV**

Saat itu aku sangat bahagia karena diajak oleh Ulquiorra untuk menginap dirumahnya tetapi saat aku bangun….Ulquiorra memeluk tubuhku aku sangat kaget tetapi dia sedang tertidur pulas jadi aku diam saja tanpa melawannya,dan aku kembali aku sudah bangun ternyata dia masih memelukku dan wajahnya sangat dekat denganku sekitar 3 cm.

Jantungku sangat berdebar-debar dan akhirnya dia terbangun dan langsung menjauh dariku dengan wajah yang sepertinya mukaku juga ikut memerah.

**End Of Orihime POV**

**Normal POV**

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit dan akhirnya Ulquiorra angkat bicara(emang bicara bisa diangkat ya?).

"Onna,kenapa jantungku selalu berdebar-debar jika aku menemuimu?."tanya Ulquiorra dengan muka datarnya(sudah kembali ke wujud datarnya).

"A-aku juga ti-tidak tahu."Jawab Orihime

"Orihime,sepertinya aku mencintaimu."Kata Ulquiorra sambil blushing.

"Sebenarnya a-aku ju-juga suka de-denganmu."Jawab Orihime sambil blushing juga.

"Apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku Onna?"Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Eh,eh,hm,hmm."Jawab Orihime sambil blushing berat dan warna wajahnya sampai berubah menjadi renji dan rambutnya yang habis direbus(?).

"Ya sudahlah kalau kau tak mau Onna."Sahut Ulquiorra.

"Tunggu Ulquiorra aku mau kok."Jawab Orihime.

"Ya sudah ayo kita pergi ke tempat perkumpulan teman-teman,kau mandi duluan,tapi cepat ya."Sahut Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah."Jawab Orihime.

~OoO~

Akhirnya mereka selesai juga mandinya lama banget sih(Authornya juga mau mandi tau).Dan mereka pergi ke tempat perkumpulan.

"Hai Ulqui,hai Hime."Teriak Grimmjow dan Nel bersamaan.

"Hai juga GrimmNel."Jawab Orihime yang ceria dan Ulquiorra yang datar.

"Jangan menggabungkan nama kami,UlquiHime!"Sahut GrimmNel yang marah.

"Ayo kita pergi Onna."Jawab Ulquiorra sambil memegang tangan Orihime.

Grimmjow dan Nel kaget,tapi saat mereka ingin bilang kalau mereka pacaran,Ulquiorra dan Orihime sudah kabur duluan.

~TBC

Saya males kalo nulis panjang-panjang jadi saya hanya bilang…..Read n Review Aja deh,Arigatou!


	3. Chapter 3:Kabar Yang Mengagetkan

Akhirnya bisa update lagi juga,maaf updatenya lama,soalnya saya banyak Homework(PR),jadi gak ada waktu kita ke cerita aja deh hahahaha.

Chapter 3:Kabar Yang Mengagetkan

Tapi si Grimmjow n Nel sudah sampai duluan di sana dan menggosipkan UlquiHime.

"Woi,teman-teman!"Teriak Grimmjow.

"Ada gossip yang mengagetkan loh!"Tambah Nel yang sedang kecapean.

"Apa tuh?"Tanya semuanya.

"Ulquiorra dan Orihime sepertinya pacaran."Jawab Neliel.

"Kami melihat dia berdua berpegangan tangan."Tambah Grimmjow.

"HAH?"Teriak semuanya.

"TIDAKKKK,HIMEKU DIAMBIL OLEH SI MUKA PUCAT ITUUU…!"Teriak Chizuru lebih kencang.

"Akan kubunuh si muka pucat itu!"Jawab Chizuru.

JDUAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK.

" Tatsuki bodoh!"Teriak Chizuru sambil kesakitan.

"Dasar bodoh Orihime itu tidak lesbi sepertimu!"Jawab Tatsuki.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka muncul orang yang bermuka pucat.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA,HANTUUUU!"Teriak mereka semua sambil kabur.

"HEIII,Apa-apaan kalian semua?Gw kok dianggap hantu sih….!"Teriak Ulquiorra(Abis emang muka loe kayak setan sih*ditabok ulqui*).

"Kenapa loe nggak bilang kalau kalian pacaran BODOH!"Sahut Grimmjow.

"BACOD!"Jawab Ulquiorra santai(?).

"Santai aja!"Tantang Grimmjow sambil memegang kerah baju Ulquiorra.

Akhirnya mereka berantem tanpa ada yang Ulquiorra hanya terluka sedikittttttttttttttt Grimmjow terluka banyaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkk sekaliiiiiiiiiii.

"Ial au(Sial kau)"Teriak Grimmjow.

"Makanya jangan macam-macam denganku."Sahut Ulquiorra

"Fuck you!"Balas Grimmjow.

"…"

Ulquiorra akhirnya melamar Orihime dan Orihime Grimmjow tidak mau kalah,akhirnya dia melamar Neliel.

The End

Vicky:uwooooo,akhirnya selesai jugaa.

Ulquiorra:dasar author pemalas sedikit sekali ceritanya,SAMPAH!

Vicky:kaulah yang sampah ulqui.

Grimmjow:benar kata author kaulah yang sampah,ULQUIORRA!

Ulquiorra:kalian sampah.

Orihime:Sudah sudah,jangan berantem.

Ulquiorra:baiklah Onna yang cantik.

Orihime:*blushing*

Vicky:hahahaha,rayuan gombal!

Ulquiorra:berisik!

Vicky,Ulquiorra,Grimmjow,Orihime:Tolong Klik Tombol Di Bawah Ini!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
